Mystery
by supercooldemonicizzywhich
Summary: a crossover with raise of the gurdians, rainbow magic and many more. an amayzing and exsiting adventure full of mystery and horror. find out only in this story
1. Porlouge, introduction

**Rachel Walker and Kristy Tate, find themselves once again on Rainspell Island, a beautiful Isle of the coast of north Ireland. Some of you might think, what's so special about this place, this lush green place of peace and quite.**  
**It might look like an ordinary island but there is more to that then you think. Cuz, there on this same island, we are talking about right now, this place is full of magic. Yes you have heard me magic, though not all of them would see. But if you are careful, sensitive, and caring to, you might spot a fairy hiding there.**  
**Although not all people are lucky, there are some who are. Mostly children but adults too, with a pure hearth, love and care.**  
**Everybody can Believe in Fairies all you do is to Believe, and with a some_ faith, trust and pixie aka fairy dus_t, you'll find yourself fly. Fly Fly high above.**  
**As you might know, there lots of children having their own adventures. But let's focus on two girls for now as it seems they once had an adventure here at the same island that we will start our next most thrilling adventures yet.**  
**Let's Welcome Rachel and Kristy everyone.**  
**Here they come. it Starts showing us our two heroine's of the day, they were once again back at Rainspell Island were they first seem to have met. Both of them were very excited to be spending once again their holiday's together, as it is not always you will find them together. they live too far apart. But, I guess you know this all, if you are familiar with the series. Well this is all about friendship and fun. But why not make the story a bit interesting, with more mysteries and secrets. What you think? Before I start, I want to have said, that I am not very good at writing. I have got brilliant ideas which sound hilarious by just thinking, but if I write them, they sound boring and no one will read it. So, therefor I thought I would write my stories down in a telling the story format. I will explain in detail what is happening. After all I have to admit, I am quite good at describing and sometimes go too much into detail. Putting in quotes will just take longer and i will soon get bored. Also because when I think about what a person is saying then I forgot what I want to write next. So, as I said I am best at telling stories and describing, you know, analyzing stories. Well hope you will enjoy my stories and review. Have fun**

_The scene opens to revel a clear blue sky._

_Bright sunshine could be seen from far above,_

_its golden rays sparkled like diamonds down in the sapphire blue sea._

_where once you could hear dozens of seagulls screeching high above,_

_was no more,_

_as they seemed to despair,_

_far away in the south,_

_where they would find warmth,_

_instead of freeze to dead,_

_here in the cold_

_Yes, you heard me the birds flew south,_

_some animals asleep,_

_for what we call hibernating,_

_that's right, that's what some animals do._

_Why do they hibernate, you think,_

_It could only mean one thing for sure,_

_That it's winter time, hurrah,_

_And what do my eyes see there,_

_there down below._

_It's a ferry, a ferry you have heard me,_

_making its way across the beautiful sea._

_a sea which once been warm,_

_like ta tropical sea,_

_is no more, but freezing cold._

_Freezing cold and hibernating only mean one thing,_

_that its winter of course, hurrah!_

_but, for now let's get back to the ferry,_

_we can see it chug chugging along, the sea,_

_along, in a direction it goes,_

_to a place filled of peace and beauty,_

_to an Island not far from Ireland,_

_that's were the ferry in red and white will head,_

_and if you could see clearly, down below,_

_you will see two girls standing at the deck,_

_you will think, what might they do on the deck in the cold,_

_of course they stand and stare, that's what they do,_

_just standing and starring up above,_

_as they were to hope to find a rainbow,_

_here and now , right above them in the clear blue sky,_

_Of course they would end up with no luck,_

_As it is winter, time for snow and frost,_

_But if they are lucky they might see it coming,_

_High above,_

_Cuz for those girls, you would not believe me,_

_but its true,_

_For they once seen a Rainbow high above,_

_It might be a long time ago, I guess,_

_For when they were still kids,_

_Kids the age of six or seven perhaps,_

_they were once lucky,_

_Lucky to discover, what no one has had,_

_For when they first met,_

_Here at the same island,_

_This island of peace and green,_

_They were lucky but just lucky and happy too,_

_For what they have found,_

_At the centre of the island,_

_In a clearing surrounded by trees,_

_There, just under the weeping willow tree,_

_Hidden in a pot so dark,_

_Was what they could not believe as they saw it,_

_For there out of the pot, in the middle of red dust,_

_Flew out a tiny girl, with wings,_

_Long golden hair plaited down to her waist,_

_And stitched with roses of pure red,_

_A short mini sleeved dress she was wearing, with matching red shoes ,_

_Ooh__, she looked so beautiful, was what the girls had thought thought._

_Yes, at that time it all started,_

_After they met their first fairy,_

_Ijust say, first but not last,_

_For there are many more to come,_

_and it came,_

_everytime those girls met,_

_they would end up in another thrilling fairy adventure,_

_one after another,_

_what a great secret,_

_some of you including me would think its too boring_

_no fun and action,_

_or mystries,_

_of course its not ,_

_its avout friendship and fun,_

_a seires desined for girls, or younger children,_

_especially fairy fans, for it does not matter,_

_who is reading books like these,_

_they are desined for everybody,_

_yeah, know you know the girls help were need at fairyland,_

_whenever disater occures, caused by jack frost himself with the help of his nauhty goblin servants,_

_the girls always manged to sto them and help their fairy friends,_

_meeting a new fairy in every story,_

_every holiday, they would meet up,_

_for they live miles apart from each other,_

_on every vaction, they would meet a new fairy friend, in need and help,_

_many years it went like this until suddenly,_

_they heard no more of their tiny little friends,_

_they still met and talked,_

_sometimes wondered why they never heard,_

_they came up with a conclusion,_

_that jack stopped causing trouble_

_and the faires were left in peace,_

_now,they find each other back on rainspellisland ,_

_the place were it all began,_

_they kept thinking of the fairies the whole time during the journey,_

_thinking of whatthey are up to,_

_long time they havn't heard, no seen any,_

_hope they are alright,_

_that's what the girls were happy about,_

_thinking that the faires were fine and left in peace,_

_but how wrong they were,_

_if they only knew,_

_for there lies hidden many secrets, more and more,_

_waiting to be discovered,_

_secret's they would never dreamed of might occure,_

_if you want to find out and discover then i suppose you should read this,_

_and sorry, but this chaper is only the porlouge, an introduction to be persise,_

_nothing intresting is expected so wait for the prize,_

_the best part, action adventure mystry secrets and fun will be revlied as the story goes on._

_this story however, is not owned by me,_

_its from an author, a group to see,_

_they write the series for children but not for me,_

_for i made up my own story, just read and reviw,_

_thanks for everything, i say and now good bye, for now,_

_see you soon all of you,_

_and sorry i am not a good rymer,_

_but i wanted to write like this cuz i like it,_

_it sound more mystrious to me,_

_which i like best_


	2. sharing memories

Ok , everyone let's get on with the story. Well The girls, Rachel Walker and Kirsty Tate, find themseleves once again on rainspell Island, a beautiful Isle of the coast of north Irland. Some of you might think, what's so special about this place, this lush green place of peace and quite.  
It might look like an ordenary island but there is more to that then the eye could see. cuz, there on this same island, we are talking about right now, this place is full of magic. yes you have heard me magic, though not all of them would see. But if you are carful, sensitve, and caring to, you might spot a fairy hiding there.  
Although not all people are lucky, there are some who are. mostly chlidren but adults too, with a pure hearth, love and care.  
Everybody can Believe in Faires all you do is to Believe, and with a some faith, trust and pixie aka fairy dust, you'll find yourelf fly. fly fly high above.  
As you might know, there lots of children having their own adventures. But let's focus on two girls for now as it seems they once had an adventure here at the same island that we will start our next most thrilling adventures yet.  
Let's Welcome Rachel and Kirsty everyone.  
Here they come. it Starts showing us our two heroine's of the day, they were once again back at rainspell Island were they first seem to have met. Both of them were very exsited to be spending once again their holiday's together, as it is not always you will find them together. they live too far apart.  
Kirsty: This place brings so much memory. I like it here sooo much! she said doing a little twirl, smiling.  
Rachel: Yes, you are right kirsty, this place is great. so magical.  
Kirsty : I love it here so much, cuz once ya been here, ya don't wanna leave.  
Rachel:Remeber all the amgical adventures we had while we were here, like the very first adventure when we helped the rainbow faires.  
Kirsty: How could i forgot that! and don't forget, one autunm, when we returned once again, only to find this place, all littred. seemed preety bad.  
Rachel:Yes, I remember, this time we asked the fairy queen for help instead of them asking us. and then we met a group of fairies in traing, due to become the green fairies, in charge of looking after the enviroment.  
Kirsty:and then we got caught up in another fairy adventure once again. ohh I soo love our adventures with the faries. its so magical. I never want ou adventures to end.  
Rachel: me too. that reminds me, we havn't heard anything from the fairies in ages. wonder what happend to them. I mean usally jackfrost causes trouble and the faies ask us for help. but they havn't anymore. wonder why.  
Kirsty: hm, maybe he stoped causing trouble and is leaving the faires in peace. it would be good foe them. I don't want anything happing to our little friends. Do you?  
Rachel: No, me neither. but let's focus more on the winter festival, i mean just cuz we don't have a fairy adventure dosn't mean we can't have normal fun. we always have fun. and by looking at the festival, i must say it really looks good, just like the star village were we got to meet all diffrent kind of pop now, it's winter andtime for the winter festival.  
Kirsty: I can't believe how good it all looks. so many stalls, selling all sorts of things, like food, winter woolies and many more. and don't forget all the games.  
Rachel: i love to try every game and activity. it all looks so good that i can't decide.  
but best of all, its the show on chrismas eve intwo weeks. cuz i am init. I can't wait i am so exsited. i've always dreamed of being on stage like a star, singing, dancing and i do feels like an adventure, all i need is a goal and challenge me self to high achivments. cuz the more i do the more i little thing is an adventure for me.  
Well, i prefer sports, and alwys dreamed of taking part in the olymic games and winning gold medals. but i can't wait of seing you on stage. like a best friend should, i would be cheering you on, so good luck.  
Kirsty: thanks.  
Kirsty: the best part would be if the faires could be there and join in the fun. it would be soooo great, out of sight of course, we don't wanna get 'em seen .  
Rachel: ell, why don't we go to fairyland and invite them. i really wana see them again. and we can you our hearh shaped amulets filled with pink fairy dust, given to us by the fairy queen herself.  
Kirsty: that 's a good idea kirsty. i also wanna see our old friends again. i can't wait to see their faces when they see us. and the festival seems fine and everybody is so busy they woudn't even notice us missing. ut we need to be quick before my stupid cousin holly apers, she is bond to spy on us and use mean tricks. arg, she is worse than a goblin or jack himself.  
then lets go to the pot at- the -end- of- the- rainbow there we would be safe.  
the girls were heading through the forest hand in hand, walking excitly, when suddenly a loud rustle from the trees ahead and  
Boo! came a loud cheeky voice,and there hanging upside down from the tree, laughing eveliy.  
holly! Timmy! kirsty shouted. stop scarying us, what ya doin here any way.  
well just havin, some fun of course. somtin you woudin't understand cuz you did be busy chasing fairies, holly answered smirking evily.  
kirsty just glared at them with hands on hips, just leave us alone and don't even think of sneaking up or scaring us ever again.  
holly wanted to shout back when she felt something deep inside, she looked at timmy and he felt the same. they really need to get going. we were needed.  
she looked back at kirsty and glared, then answered in a cheeky voice keeping her poker face on, '' really love to stay but need to get going, buissness calls. i ccan sense great eveil so beware.  
yeah yeah can't scare us a second time kirsty said, derterminded not falling for her mean tricks again.  
after holly and timmy vanished kirsty turned to rachel. '' sorry for them but the twins can be so anoying sometimes. you should never trust 'em.''  
''whatever let get going to the pot, if we wanna reach fairyland.''  
so rachel and kirsty walked to the pot. then they reached it and looked around not to spot someone. when the when they are sure they are safe, they take out their lockers and open them to take out a pinch of fairy dust. they would as usual sprinkle a little over them selves, and would feel a tingle, from head to toe followed by the wings growing on their backs a giggle could be heard from the girls cuz it obvously tickles and at last they would shrink down to fairy size. and a whirwind would appear to whisk them of to fairyland.

Both girls: so this was it for now, hope u enjoyed it. it wasnt fun yet for know,

well this story was a little complicated. i might not be the best writer, but i have great ideas. and the plot is cool. so please please please don't mind the spelling mistakes. and i hate to put speech marks in all the time so i did it play/script way but soon got fed up and added speech marks. even though i hate it. i would rather tell the story but it wouldn't be so mch fun cuz there is a lot of stuff i want the characters to say. again sorry for any mistakes. there is still boring parts but the best things will be reviled later. and i was thinking of putting my stories in the crossoversection cuz there gonna be a lot of stuff from other series or movies.

and cool izzy dosn't own rainbow magic  
see ya


	3. back at fairyland and shocking news

Soon, in no time at all, the girls find themselves back in fairlyland, gently landing on the soft grass. They were happy to be back in fairyland. But as they looked around, they got shocked of what they saw .

The Emarld Green meadows and feilds, the water, fairy houses, even the palace, everything what has once been so bright and cloureful is no longer, for now its dark, dull and grey.

the girls looked sad, so close to tears, oh what happened here. this place now is so unreconized. which way to go they thought.

the girls walked here and there but this place looks deserted. they didn't know what to do and walked on. and there ahead of them what could they see.

Faries, of course. huray. how happy they looked now. so many reconized faces they spotted. they called out the first fairy they saw which happens to be ruby.

''Hey Ruby, everyone over here'' they were waving excitely. Ruby turnerned to them and all other fairies too. they were coming towards their direction all at once not sayin a single word, not even laughing or smiling, was what the girls relized.

They are now close but they do not look frindly and welcoming rather mean and scaring, their eyes gleaming cold, clod like stone.

the girls get an uneasy feeling but cluless too, of what to do. they are surrounded by a dozen of fairies, all of which have been once their fiends. there is no way to escape, no way out. what now, the faires are now so close, ready to reach out to them and grab them.

rachel and kirsty were standing back to back, still surrounded by dozen fairies.i mean how could their best friends do so something like that.

morgan and some other faairies, facing kirsty, pointed their wand at her triyn to attack. kirsty closed her eyes not bearing to look. she uses her hand to shield herself. ''stay'' she ordered, and without knowing a sudden dark light shot form kirsty making the fairies step back a little. she looked behind her to see rachel shilding her eyes with her hand and also orderd the faires to stay back. and suddenly a white light emerges from her also making the faires step back. the girls didn't know what just happend. a light appeared all of a sudden tryin to protect them from harm. were does it came from.

the faires tried to come closer once more tryin to reatack again. when suddunly an arrw struck just a milimeter away from the girls and the fairies. where did that came from they all wondered looking blank. but before anybody could do anything else, a shadow leapt across the sky down towards them, right in the middle between the armay of fairies and the helpless girls.

when the mystrious shadow landed, they saw a figure infront of them facing the glaring crowd. the mysetrious figure wore a long dark clock with a wide hood covirng her face, which makes it easy to figure out who this person is.

faires from all corners attacked her with no luck. she was so incredible fast. she doged and ducked all the attackes. then she pulled out her dagger from it's sheth and used it to fend off any attacks from the fairies. all th girls did was watch the mysterious creature fight. she fought and fought all faires off carefull not to kill them, just hurting them a little, you know making them unable to fight on.

theis mysterious figure just saved their life from a dozen of attacking faires. they are so glad it came otherwise who know what happend

they watched on of how the figure fought of the attacking faires one by one. no fairies is match for her and soon all faires were defeated and retreating, unable to fight on. this person sure is so cool .

they watched this figure putting the dagger back in it's sheth and turned to them.

she just looked and said nothing. rachel and kirsty didn't know what ta do.

she just saved their life but who is that person infront of them.


	4. The Mysterious person

**Hey guys, got this chapter fixed. here it is. the entire idea is mine. but half the credit goes to dark my best friend who helped by rewrteng my chapter its great. anyway here it goes.**

Rachel and Kirsty could do nothing more than stand and stare at the mysterious figure standing not three feet away. How had they fought the fairies off? Who was it? With little more than a battle cry and a few flashes of movement, the stranger had forced every attacking fairy to retreat.

Earlier, when the girls had first arrived in Fairyland, they had found it in ruins. Smoke and ash rose from the remains of anything that could burn, and anything that couldn't burn was smashed to pieces. Cobwebs and dust were everywhere. But this wasn't the worst part –– no, the worst part came when the fairies that had been their friends had attacked them for no apparent reason.

Luck was with them –– luck, or possibly some other force at work in the picture. Because now, the two girls stood alone, bewildered and completely at the mercy of the faceless warrior before them. He –– possibly she, but for now we shall call it simply _it_–– was unrecognizable past the deep shadow of the cowled hood. All that was visible was the mouth, set in a thin, emotionless line.

Kirsty and Rachel were frozen in time and space as they stared at the stranger, and it stared back at them. Then, with a quick movement of the head that might have been a nod, it turned and bounded off with silent footsteps. About twenty meters away, she turned and beckoned the girls to follow.

"What do you think?" Rachel asked Kirsty. "Should we follow her?"

Kirsty looked at her friend, raising an eyebrow. "A creepy hooded person comes and saves us from insane fairies, then offers for us to follow it, away from the things that tried to kill us," she stated, somewhat sarcastically. "What do you think?"

Rachel opened her mouth, then she closed it. "You're right. Let's go."

The stranger's lips twitched in a smile as it watched them, and then it leapt into the sky. It had no wings, but somehow…it seemed to ride on the wind. Shrugging, the two girls fluttered their own wings and sprang after it.

After what seemed like hours of flying after the stranger, who seemed to stay at just the right speed for the girls to remain some distance behind it, Kirsty and Rachel found themselves following it down into a forest. Rachel found herself thinking that she was, quite possibly, the only person that the darkness and the shadow-obscured branches bothered. The stranger dodged through the claw-like branches with no apparent effort, and even Kirsty seemed used to flying in the dark.

On the other hand, Rachel didn't like it at all. The branches looked like they would grab you by the waist when you weren't looking at them, and every hooting owl or rustling leaf sent her senses on overdrive. She wondered how long and far they had been flying, or even if they were still in Fairyland anymore. She was exhausted, but somehow her wings kept moving and holding her aloft, fueled by an unknown source of energy.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the forest started growing lighter. The leaves above still blocked out most sunlight, but far ahead they saw a shaft of light shining through a hole in the forest roof. It shone down on a mossy clearing, towards which the stranger seemed to be heading. Rachel breathed a sigh of relief at first, but when she burst out into the actual light, it blinded her eyes and she tumbled from the air. She crashed into something and promptly landed on top of it. It was warm and vaguely human shaped.

"Ow," it groaned.

"Oh my gods, Kirsty, are you okay?" Rachel gasped, scrambling up.

"My best friend just broke my back with her bony butt. Of course I'm not okay."

Rachel frowned. If Kirsty was in a mood for sarcasm, she was definitely okay.

When their eyes adjusted to the sudden change in light, they saw that the hooded stranger was staring at them, its mouth still an impassive line. Then, when its unseen eyes met theirs, it nodded, turned, and passed through the curtain of ropy willow branches that stretched along the far side of the clearing. The message was obvious. The two girls followed.

Somehow they found themselves in a narrow, dimly lit tunnel, carved out of rock. All they could see at the far end was a wall, but the stranger just walked towards it. As they neared closer, though, they realized that there was not an entrance in the wall, but the floor. A gaping black hole about three feet wide stared out at them as they watched the stranger stand at its edge, glance back at them, and jump in.

They dashed to the hole just in time to see the hood vanish around a corner. Shrugging, Kirsty jumped in, hollering something about it being so fun. Rachel followed soon after.

The rock tunnel should have been painful, but it actually wasn't. It was smooth and slick, like a slide, which it actually kind of was. Rachel admitted that she might have screamed a bit, but she had reasons –– she was going really fast. She was scared that she might catch up to Kirsty and crash into her.

Her ears popped as they traveled even further underground. Lights flashed by until they went out completely, and Rachel was sliding down in complete darkness. Just as she was thinking that she might be trapped on this slide of darkness for eternity, she popped out the end, landed on top of Kirsty for the second time that day, bumped her funny bone on the floor, and burst into peals of laughter. Kirsty couldn't help but giggle too.

Their giggling fits stopped when they felt the piercing, unseen gaze of the stranger. It was standing there completely still, its arms folded and its hood still up. It hadn't found anything to laugh about, which in itself was disheartening.

When the girls had calmed themselves down, the stranger turned and strode down the corridor in which they had landed. It was dimly lit by torches on the wall and, like all underground places, had a damp, almost _old_feel to its compressing stone walls. The door at the far end, before which the stranger stopped, was of dark wood and brass fixtures. Without a sound the stranger unlocked it with a large brass key, let the girls in, entered, and shut the door behind them.

Kirsty and Rachel jumped at the sound of the slamming door. They had been too busy fixed on the sights around them –– because while the corridor had just been a musty cave tunnel, this was…something else. It was well lit by bronze braziers, and furnished with mahogany chairs and tables. An Indian rug lay on the cobbled stone floor.

"Welcome," said the stranger promptly after the door had closed, "to my underground hideout." The voice was clearly female.

"Why have you brought us here?" Kirsty demanded.

They couldn't see her face, but the girls could swear the stranger was raising an eyebrow. "I did not bring you anywhere. You followed me here."

Kirsty's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

The stranger sighed. "Seriously, girls?"

She flicked back her hood.

_"Izzy?"_ Rachel and Kirsty cried.


End file.
